Greek Gods and Christmas Elves
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: What happens when Artemis decides to check up on her brother? ***This is a side story that goes along with A Glimpse In Mortality. It is set during the events of chapter 17. It won't really make sense unless you have read the other story as well.*** I hope you enjoy. :-)


**This is for demonicfate616. I was given the idea for this one-shot. It's about the council checking up on Apollo and Percy. It's set during chapter 17 of my other story, A Glimpse In Mortality. :-) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

_December 4th_

**Artemis' POV**

I could hardly pay attention to the meeting today. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused. Every time I glanced across the throne room and saw Apollo's empty chair, I couldn't help but worry about my twin. He may be an annoying male, and even though he constantly flirts with my huntresses, he was still my brother and my little brother at that, even though he constantly denies it. It's just a reflex to want to protect him. Knowing that he's mortal and could die, it makes me worry about him.

I had done everything I could to assist him but until he finishes his quest, I couldn't help being nervous. My father had expressly forbidden me from helping my brother, but that didn't mean I couldn't keep watch to make sure that he was okay.

I looked around the throne room to see if anyone was watching me. The only one who was looking my way was my aunt Hestia. She smiled at me and looked away. I knew that was her way of saying she wouldn't tell anyone what I was doing.

I withdrew my hunting knife and pulled my knee up to hide it. I rested it against my leg and blew hot air on the reflective surface. When the fog cleared, I felt my jaw drop. Rather than reflecting a distorted image of my face, it showed a very shocking scene.

I had no idea as to why, but my brother was wearing tights...

It wasn't just him though. I could see Percy Jackson standing next to him wearing an identical ensemble. They were both dressed up like Christmas elves. They were wearing green tunics with a bright red belt, red and green striped tights, red curly shoes, and completed the image with a red and green hat covered in bells.

It took all of my self control not to burst out in laughter. I was desperately curious as to the chain of events that had led to this moment. I caused the image to zoom out a little and I realized that they weren't even alone.

My brother was dressed in a ridiculous costume while walking down a crowded street! I felt a smile creep across my face. I was never going to let him forget this...

ΩΩΩ

**Poseidon POV**

I was glad when Zeus called the meeting to an end. I was very tired of hearing Hera accusing Zeus of infidelity. Of course he had a lover, my brother always had some mortal tucked away somewhere.

Usually I would have immediately flashed out. I had more than enough to keep me busy. I was still rebuilding my palace from the Titan War. Unlike all of the other gods, I could hardly have the daughter of Athena do it for me. The pressure at the bottom of the ocean would have killed her. I could have turned her into a fish of some sort of course, but I was certain that my son would be upset if I turned his girlfriend into a mackerel.

Right before I left though, something strange caught my eye. Artemis usually was one of the first to leave. Instead she was still sitting in her throne, grinning at something I couldn't see. None of the other gods seemed to notice her strange behavior but my curiosity was peaked.

I walked over and stood beside her throne. She was holding something and I saw a flash of silver.

"What are you looking at?"

She shot me a surprised look but before she could hide what she was looking at, I caught sight of the image displayed on her blade.

I felt my jaw fall open in shock. Staring back at me was an image of my son, dressed up like one of Santa's elves. If that wasn't enough, it looked like he was singing. I was glad that the image didn't have sound. I knew that my son had inherited my unfortunate singing voice. It wasn't something I wanted to hear.

I was so stunned by the sight of my son in tights that I almost didn't see the person standing next to him.

"Is that..."

The goddess of the hunt chuckled, "Apollo? Yes."

If I had been taken aback by the sight of my favorite son's outfit, I was floored by the sight of Apollo wearing an identical costume.

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. "Oh, they are never going to live this down."

The moon goddess joined in.

"What are you two laughing at?"

I looked up and saw my brother walking towards us. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Artemis slipping her knife back into its sheath.

I smiled, "Nothing. She was just reminding me of the time Hermes got drunk at the winter solstice and mixed up all of the packages."

The god of messengers groaned, "Why can't you just forget that?"

Ares grunted and shot him a dirty look, "Maybe because you brought me a big pink poufy dress rather than the battle axe I ordered?"

After that the council dissolved into an argument as to who had the most embarrassing drunken stories.

I glanced over at Artemis and winked. "And that's how you distract the council."

The goddess of maidens laughed and jumped up. "Thank you, uncle. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to the muses about commissioning a special painting for Apollo. I'm thinking something involving Christmas elves."


End file.
